


Sex Education -- Winchester Style

by kdfrqqg, Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: A/N: After watching 14:08 Byzantium, wayward-and-worn and I just spit out some serious crack.





	Sex Education -- Winchester Style

"I need you to tell me everything about sex. Go."  
That phrase from Jack had haunted Dean for weeks until one morning, Castiel came into the kitchen looking positively green.  
“Cas? What’s wrong buddy?”  
“It’s Jack. He had an…” Castiel was uncomfortable in saying.  
“Is he sick? Is he okay?” Sam was jumping to his feet until Castiel put his hands up to calm him. He returned to his seat, watching Castiel worriedly.  
“He’s fine, he just had a dream.”  
“Jesus Cas, you gotta calm down.” Dean groused.  
“He had a…an erotic dream,” the angel blushed. “Causing a... nocturnal emission.”  
The brothers just stared at him.  
“What?” Sam asked, not quite comprehending.  
Dean got there quicker. “So Jack had his first wet dream?”  
Sam groaned and dropped his fork. “Do we really have to do this?”  
The sound of shuffling feet caused three heads to swivel to the kitchen doorway. Jack entered, his face still flushed with sleep and a very noticeable tenting of the front of his sweatpants.  
Dean looked up at Castiel, “Uh, CAS?!”  
Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder, "Dude, this is your department."  
Dean shook his head adamantly, “No, I'm not the awkward one! That's YOUR department Sammy!”  
Jack took his seat next to Dean, seemingly not noticing the conversation going on around him.  
“Well this is, uh, awkward.” Castiel says to no one in particular, watching as Jack slid a plate of pancakes towards himself.  
\---  
Later that evening, Dean walked into Jack's room with a laptop in hand. He set it down in front of the confused nephilim with the instructions, “Just look through this site.” The screen showed the home page for pornhub. “I’d prefer to show you Tumblr but the numbnuts took away all our goddamn porn.”  
Leaving Jack’s room he found Sam skulking in the hallway. "Dude, you can't just plug him into a computer! It's just porn! It’s sex without context!"  
Dean huffs, "Tab A, slot B. Repeat!"  
"This isn't IKEA!!"  
Dean absently rubbed his hands over his pockets, stopping suddenly as he reached inside one. Jack's voice echoing down the hallway, "What's Reverse Cowgirl?!"  
"Reverse cowgirl, yeah click on that you'll like it." Dean called as he did an abrupt about-face and headed back towards Jack’s room. He cracked the door and tossed a bottle of lube on Jack's bed before closing the door again.  
Sam gives him a sideways glare, "what I'm not going to stroke it for him." Dean blurted.  
Just as he turns to head back to the kitchen, Castiel appears in front of him. "Dean?"  
"Jesus Cas!"  
"Stroking what?" Castiel asks with his typical head-tilt.  
"er nothing Cas but if you want to come by my room later I could show you." Dean flirted with the oblivious angel.  
"Dean thinks he's teaching Jack about sex." Sam sulks behind the pair butting in. Faint sounds of moaning start flowing from Jack's room.  
Castiel’s eyes widen in horror. "Dean!?"  
Dean throws his hands in the air in exasperation. "He's my first teenager! Why do you assholes think I know what I'm doing?!"  
"Maybe because you raised me." Sam sighed.  
"Yeah, and look at what a bang-up job I did there! You don't even know good porn!"  
Before either of the brothers could move, Castiel's hand was on the doorknob, entering Jack's room.  
"Dude!" Dean squawked, reaching out to stop him but the angel was already inside.  
Laptop forgotten on the bed, the three men saw Jack, studying the bottle of lube. His young face scrunched in concentration. He looked up at the intrusion. "Silky smooth pleasure...for who?" His innocent eyes searched each of theirs.  
Castiel shook his head in frustration. "This won't do." He crossed the room in two strides and touched Jack's forehead.  
A faint "wooshing" sound could be heard and Jack's eyes widened. Innocence swept away and replaced by a new look. A knowing one. "You need to go." Jack said thickly.  
Closing the door, the brothers looked at Castiel expectantly. "You did the learning thing, didn't you?!" Dean accused.  
"I'm not going to have our son learn from Redtube, Dean." Cas said plainly.  
“Pornhub.” Dean corrected.  
“How do you know Pornhub?” Sam asked the angel who promptly ignored the question.  
“And that’s better, how?” Cas asked as the laptop volume increased.  
"We need to get away from this door." Sam said uncomfortably.  
"What did you give him?" Dean asked, hot on Castiel's heels.  
"Dean, let it go." Sam was practically running to the war room.  
Castiel sighed, knowing that Dean would do nothing of the sort. "I gave him the Kama Sutra."  
Dean stopped. Castiel continued down the hallway. "I want the Kama Sutra. Hell, I want to do the Kama Sutra" He softly yelled, rushing after Castiel.  
\---  
Hours later, Jack emerged from his room a little sore and a lot hungry from diving into the glorious world of porn. Dean smirks handing him a beer and sandwich. "Dude, did you at least wash your hands?"  
Jack paused just before accepting the offerings. “Uh.” Immediately, he spun to the small sink on the wall behind him.  
“Good hygiene, very important my boy.” Dean said proudly.  
“Is sex really like that?” Jack's eyes lifted from the beer.  
“Well the babysitter and the pizza man aren't hooking up on the kitchen table, if that's what you mean. Most of the time it's slower probably less intense but it's still good. Those people are just actors and they were getting paid.” He explained.  
“Oh I see.” He looked back to the table. “That's not love though.”  
“No not love just lust. And lust is ok but for your first time, you should love her or at least have strong feelings for her.” Dean took a swig of beer. “Like a certain cute brunette from the other world.”  
“You mean Maggie?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah Maggie. She likes you man.” Dean stood, patting Jack on the back before leaving the kitchen letting his words sink into the young boy.


End file.
